


Happy Anniversary

by ChurchOfShameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfShameless/pseuds/ChurchOfShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey proposes because he's just that fucking cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

When Mickey started to re-gain consciousness from his afternoon nap he could feel someone staring at him. He didn’t need to open his eyes to guess who it was; it was Ian, his roommate, his best friend, his boyfriend.  
So instead Mickey just smiled and said,   
“Stop fucking staring at me, you know I hate that Gallagher.”  
Ian couldn’t help but laugh and next thing Mickey knew Ian was lying on top of him planting gentle kisses onto his chest. Mickey’s hand instinctively went to grab Ian’s hair and he began to run his fingers through it. Ian worked kisses all the way down Mickey’s stomach and began unbuttoning his jeans. Mickey smiled with ecstasy knowing just how hard he was and how great of a blow job he was about to receive, after all it was their 6th year anniversary of officially being a “couple.”  
Ian was jerking Mickey off and preparing to give him the blow job of a life time when Mickey quickly sat up,   
“Hey what gives?” Ian complained, clearly not satisfied with the 3 rounds of sex they had already cranked out that day.

(They both took the day off in honor of their anniversary. Instead if going on some lame ass trip or spending a bunch of money they decided to do what actually makes them happy: fucking, eating, sleeping, drinking, and being together).

“What time is it?” Mickey asked frantically as he turned to look at the bedside alarm clock that Lip had gotten them when they moved.   
“Shit! It’s almost 5:30. Get dressed; I’m taking you out asshole. You can suck me off later; we have to be there by 6:15”  
Ian frowned as Mickey put his dick away but proceeded to obey his boyfriend’s orders.

Mickey insisted that Ian take a shower before going and they ended up in the shower together, something Mickey knew would happen. After 25 of making out under lukewarm water, arguing, Ian badgering about where they were going, and picking out outfits that actually looked like they gave a shit about what they looked like they were finally ready to go.

(Mickey settled on a black short sleeved button down, black pants, and his “nice” black boots while Ian went with a navy blue long sleeved button down, with rolled up sleeves of course, a pair of dark colored jeans, and a nice pair of sneakers. To much of Ian’s delight they sort of matched, go figure).

Mickey had made a reservation at a little Italian restaurant a few blocks from their apartment. It wasn’t insanely fancy but it wasn’t too casual either, and not too expensive. He knew Ian loved that place and they rarely went so why the fuck not right? When they got there Ian was already a mushy ball of excitement.

“Oh my god you actually made a reservation?!” Ian asked with a doey-eyed look on his face, he couldn’t stop fucking smiling.   
“Yeah well don’t get used to it.” Mickey said, fighting the smile that was inching its way onto his face. He seriously wanted to smush all the butterflies that appeared in his stomach, they were making it hard to breathe.  
After they were seated and tended to Mickey downed two glasses of wine in a span of 10 minutes.   
“Slow down there Mick, we’re not at a bar.” Ian laughed; his voice was laced with caution.  
Mickey looked at him, put down his glass, and smiled.   
“What?” Ian frowned.   
“Ya know it’s weird. You knew I loved you even before I did… How’d you know?” Mickey asked inquisitively yet rather randomly.   
“I don’t know, I could just tell. Things were different when you were with me. You actually smiled and weren’t so fucking hostile all the time.” Ian said nonchalantly, clearly pleased that Mickey made such an important observation.   
“Well I do love you, and I want to ask you something…” His voice trailed off as soon as he saw it, their food coming out. Perfect fucking timing Papa Gino’s. It took a lot for Mickey not to slap the waiter for ruining his moment.  
He had lost Ian’s attention to a large plate of angel hair pasta topped with creamy grilled chicken the second the food hit the table. Mickey just sneered and dove into his hefty amount of chicken Alfredo.

After they were stuffed with food and ready for to go boxes Ian remembered that Mickey had a question.   
“So what was your question?” Ian asked politely.   
“What? Oh… Ugh it’s nothing I’ll ask later.” Mickey said; he was on the verge of slipping into a food coma.   
“No! That’s not fair. I want to know now!” Ian complained rather loudly.   
“Okay fine, let’s go.”

Mickey got up, paid for the bill, and grabbed Ian’s hand as they walked out.

They walked a little bit on the side walk across the street from the restaurant. The sidewalk was lined by a lake on one side and the street on the other. They walked hand in hand in silence before Mickey stopped and made them sit down on a bench.

He looked Ian in the eye and just stared as if he had a million things to say but didn’t know where to start. Ian just smiled and let Mickey stare as he focused on the various people passing by.  
When Mickey looked at Ian he didn’t just see some redhead with pale skin and faded freckles. He saw his life, his soul, and he’s entire reason for living. He started to feel grateful for Ian because he made living so worth it and he didn’t even try. Mickey bit his lip instinctively in order to keep his sudden wave of emotions at bay. It wasn’t long before Ian’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Soooooo” Ian urged, finally looking at the older man.  
Mickey didn’t say anything; he just leaned in a kissed Ian rather possessively. The kiss was brief yet sweet. Mickey then leaned back to get and clear view of his boyfriend.   
“Well… It’s been a while since we started dating and it’s been even longer since we started whatever it was we started as teenagers. And I ugh, I got you a gift.”

Mickey was really shitty at getting gifts. He usually ended up calling Lip (with much hesitation) for advice or just dragging Ian along with him to the store so he could just pick out a gift. This time was different though, he knew exactly what he wanted to get his Firecrotch.

Mickey quickly stood up and fished in his pocket for a second. He pulled out a little velvet black box and got on his knee. He couldn’t believe he was actually fucking doing this. He felt silly but he knew it didn’t matter. He couldn’t risk losing Ian, again. He didn’t expect it to happen but better safe than sorry right?  
He cleared his throat and looked into Ian’s surprised eyes. Ian’s mouth was open wide in shock and Mickey fought the urge to stick his tongue into it. Mickey opened the box and casually asked,   
“Ian fucking Gallagher, will you marry me?”

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey in response. When he was done claiming Mickey on the middle of the damn street be breathed out a quick yes before sticking out his hand. Mickey slipped on the thick silver band that had “Ian” engraved on it (gold reminded him too much of his ex-wife).

They walked home in a daze filled with love, little kisses, excitement, and full bellies.  
When they got back to their apartment it was like nothing changed. They sat on the couch watching TV and drinking beers. Neither of them could resist sneaking glances at the other and smiling.

After a while Ian got up and walked into their bedroom. When he came back he had nothing on but his engagement ring. Mickey almost choked at the sight of his now naked boyfriend. He was so fit that it was hard not to stare. Mickey got up and let Ian help him rip off his clothes. They stumbled into their bedroom lips locked and boners grinding against each other. Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Mickey couldn’t help but whine from the pain he cock was causing him. Precum began to spill from the head of his dick as Ian’s crotch touched his body as he crawled. When Ian reached Mickey’s eye level he started to grind on him, making the pain so much worst, for both of them.

Before he did anymore Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear, “Happy Anniversary,” sending shivers down Mickey’s spine and causing his cock to twitch.   
He kissed his way back down Mickey’s body like he had done earlier in the day and began licking the underside of his cock. Mickey couldn’t help but face fucking Ian and moaning as he deep throated his dick. After Ian had swallowed Mickey’s load he roughly flipped him over and grabbed the lube they left on the floor from earlier that day. Ian lubed up his fingers and prepared Mickey for the fuck of a life time. Mickey winced as Ian entered him but made a mental note to be as loud as he can be this time, he knew Ian loved when he talked dirty to him. Mickey could just tell that this was going to top all the fucks they had that day and he couldn’t help but smiling with anticipation as Ian finger fucked him.

 

Mickey knew that proposing was a good idea.


End file.
